HvV episode 6
'Villians win immunity ' *Cole finds Heroes Hidden immunity idol* Cole: It's been a good last few days, now at the last tribal where we booted Taylor I pushed hard for Taylor so I know if I have power in this game or not which I clearly do, and I should of known and I'm not sure why I was afraid I didn't, I don't know just knowing I don't have power leaves me weak and unable to win the game and after that happened in all stars and I got voted off on day 15 I want so bad to be the guy who becomes the first guy to win twice, but even better is I found the hidden immunity idol, now I have a history with the thing if it wern't for the idol we wouldn't be talking about as me a former winner, and to be honest I'm surprised no one had it for 16 days but he important thing is I have it now and I can defintley use this to my advantage Cameron: I'm doing exactley what I've been doing, I layed low and went with the flow on getting rid of Taylor, and now Hemmer or Carl, right now I am going to go with the flow whatever these higher survivor powers Ethan, Dee, Cole whatever they want I'm fine personally I would lean towards Carl going home I'm not positive if that's what they're going with but it's my personal opinion but to them my opinion doesn't matter and for the time being I like that Hayden: I defintley think I'm part of this alliance now and defintley contributing in tonights decision, I'm not sure if Cameron is really trying as hard to be a part of this alliance, and hey if he wants to do that go ahead, if I bring him to the final 3 with me then if I can make the argument I'm trying harder then him then I see myself winning, and Carl and Hemmer probobly both need to go, but I don't know I feel like I trust Carl more as he holds it less against me that he's not a power player where I feel like Hemmer is still a bit bitter towards the situation which makes me afraid of what Hemmer can do Hemmer: I've never been in a situation where pre merge I was in danger, I was always so strong in challenges, which this heroes tribe doesn't seem to value as much and I've been able to get myself in a good position alliance wise which I thought I had but clearly I didn't, I love this game and want to succeed in so bad, that getting booted off on day 18 would be a disgrace, I'm playing for the Hemmer family name, and I've been letting down so far and I feel like a fairly likeable guy and the opposing alliance do like me and strategically wise and who's more likely to throw them under the bus to help himself out is Carl, Carl is a bigger strategic threat then me, and they are the strategic alliance so I figure they value taking out strategic threats and Carl is the ultimate strategic threat Carl: I know I don't neccersarily have the best shot to stay alive tonight, but damnit I'm Carl Hill and Carl Hill is a damn good survivor player and I ain't going down with the fighter, I've been kissing some major ass and I've been implenting in there brains they can work with me they can't work with Hemmer and I think the reason they might buy it, is because outside of this game me and Ethan are friends and none of them are really friends with Hemmer we have a background and I'm using that to my advantage and if I can get in Ethan's mind I think I have a shot Ethan: It's important to me to keep Carl around, now if we can last to a merge situation with the 6 people remaining after this tribal council that would be perfect and I'm focusing on that, then Carl no problem is number 6 in the alliance, but I want to keep people around who I have at least some trust in, Carl I have some trust in, I have no trust in Hemmer, and I'm not really calling the shots here, I mean I am just as powerful as anyone in this alliance but I ain't running it and Dee's the guy who I need to convince to vote out Hemmer, and I can't try and keep Carl to myself, I need to come clean to Dee why I want to keep him or Dee will lose faith in me and hopefully I can boot Hemmer off tonight Dee: Things have been interesting, I've been looking at the situation on to vote out Carl or Hemmer from the perspective, who poses more of a threat, who is more likely to turn the tables on me and screw me over, that would be Carl, Carl has Season 5 won if it wern't for Jake and if him and Jeremy convinced Gus to vote out Ray in all stars Carl had a good shot to win, he's a smart dude and there's a reason he gets all the credit that he gets, Hemmer I feel he is a leader and challenge competitor and a good dude but not savy enough he could turn it around on me, then me and Ethan had a talk and basically Ethan told me, Ethan trust's Carl and Carl is the sixth man in this alliance and once it's just us he's gone but for now he can trust Carl and not Hemmer, so I'm defintley more willing to vote Hemmer but I would still rather get rid of Carl, but whatever the rest of the alliance wants to do I can now say I'm fine with that Hemmer's final words Survior Heroes vs. Villains was tough, I came into this absolutely determined that this would be my season and I was the ultimate hero, and I wasn't, but I'm going to keep my head up because if this is my last time on survivor, I have truly enjoyed the experience of being a survivor